Talk:Masato Jin
Who is ? i know that is too early to start talking about who is beet buster but im sure that beet buster is Thoru Morishita one of the operators of the Energy Management Center you can see it in the bottom of the picture--Yugx5dszexal 21:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) color? orange?User:HaosWolf what?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 14:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh wait you're asking why he's listed as a orange ranger. The suit looks orange in the scans,..but his mecha and ranger key are clearly gold. So it might be that he's just a shade of gold that's close to orangeGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 14:15, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Again, we have the Bat Animal Spirit, the GoZyuDrill, Dragonzord and a whole bunch of mechs that say that doesn't mean anything. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:35, April 18, 2012 (UTC)'' ::Also, sign your posts. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC)'' ::Though I'm still not convinced he's a orange ranger, more of a gold that's close to orange. And the Dragonzord had a mix of green black and silver, while GoZyu is blue-light blue and some silver. Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 15:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::The newest images show him in an image where there's gold present (Nick bike). We're basing it on those and not on sketches of toys unmade. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC)'' TSG-orange1.jpg TSG-orange2.jpg Buster Power So i haven't really kept up with Go-Busters, intend to remedy that. But Does Masato have a Buster Power? Drawback? : There hasn't been any shown. Also, please sign your posts. :) - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 04:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC)'' Yellow Ranger..? : Alright, so the DX Ranger Key Set - Gobusters 2 was just released and it classifies Beet Buster as a yellow ranger; the side of the key that is read by the roleplay weapons (GokaiGalleon Buster, Gokai Sabre, etc.) codes it as a yellow ranger. Can this be considered canon or no? He's obviously not yellow by any means, but it must mean something that Bandai gave his key a yellow coding. ' Rowanq25 [ U | T | ]' 05:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not canon (nor is it official). Yoko is Yellow Buster. Many ranger keys have latches of colors other than their own - for example, Battle Kenya's key has a green latch (it will light up the green light) even though he is a black ranger. The reason for this is likely that there are only 6 different colored lights in the toys and each ranger has to light up a color. Nbajammer 05:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) KiRider The article, due to being locked, presently makes no mention of his appearance in Chou Super Hero Taisen and his becoming KiRider. Pikatwig (talk) 23:13, April 13, 2017 (UTC)